


Quiet down

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a lil smoochy smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ‘...Tomoya gestures for him to look over the bushes to where Hajime and Kaoru are now closer together, their arms pressed against one another as they speak animatedly, hands still clasped together...’





	Quiet down

**Author's Note:**

> something short. I don’t write often but I had this sitting around and this event pushed me to try and fix it up a bit :) enjoy!

“Tomo-chan!! What are you doing in the bushes?”

Tomoya yanks Mitsuru down into the cover of shrubbery, peeking over them another time before crouching down along side him. “Quiet down, would you?!”

“Huh? Why? Tomo-chan what are you doing in the bushes? Are you-“

Tomoya groans and presses his hands against his unit mates mouth. “I told you to keep quiet! So noisy!” He huffs out a sigh, and glances back over the bushes. 

Mitsuru glances over them along side him, an makes a surprised noise against Tomoya’s hands. He attempts to say something, but Tomoya just holds his hands to his mouth to keep his words muffled, so he sticks his tongue out and licks the Tomoya’s hands.

Tomoya recoils, pulling his hands to himself and Mitsuru smiles triumphantly.

“Hey! That’s Hakaze-senpai and Hajime-chan! Are they talking? Why are you hiding from them?” 

Tomoya just groans and shushes him again. “I’m not hiding from them! I’m just watching them, ok? So stop being so loud before they notice us!”

Mitsuru grins and nods. “Sure, sure!” They both peak up over the leaves again. Kaoru and Hajime are still sitting in the grass and talking, tucked away in a quiet corner of Yumenosaki. 

“I wonder what they’re talking about? They’ve gotten closer lately.” Tomoya mumbles, mostly to himself, but Mitsuru just hums, before loudly whispering back “Maybe... I dunno, idol things?”

Tomoya grunts at that. “Couldn’t they talk about it in the open then? Why do they have to hide away for that?”

A gasp and Mitsuru whips his head around to gape at Tomoya. “Tomo-chan!! What if they’re trading secrets about practicing and lives?! What if Hajime- what if he joins Undead?! Tomo-chan what if he’s-!” Mitsuru has grabbed Tomoya by the shoulders and is now shaking him almost violently and Tomoya has to pry his unit mate’s hands from his arms to get him to stop.

“Hajime isn’t joining Undead!! Why would you even think that? Gosh, have some faith in him, will you? I doubt Hajime would have much to tell Hakaze-senpai and his unit about practicing and lives anyways.”

Mitsuru opens his mouth to reply, but they both snap their attention back to the others they had been observing when they catch noise of Hajime laughing. 

He’s got his hand wrapped around Kaoru’s, and he’s positively beaming at the other, Kaoru looks the same as him from what they can see. Tomoya suddenly feels a bit guilty for intruding on a moment like this, but his curiosity and protectiveness of his friend got the better of him. Though from this far away, it’s difficult to decipher any of what they’re saying to each other. 

Mitsuru on the other hand, pushes himself forwards, branches poking against his uniform as he strains himself to see better. “Tomo-chan!! Look, look! Hajime-chan seems really happy!!! Hakaze-senpai too!” 

“Yeah, they do, don’t they?”

“Mitsuru-chin...? Tomo-chin? What are you doing in the bushes?”

“Nii-chan!!” Mitsuru loudly whisper shouts to their leader, and Tomoya grabs his hand to tug him down between them. He stumbles to the ground, obviously caught off guard.

“H-hey!! What’s gowing own-?!” 

They shush him in unison, and he looks taken back, before Tomoya gestures for him to look over the bushes to where Hajime and Kaoru are now closer together, their arms pressed against one another as they speak animatedly, hands still clasped together, and Nazuna’s eyes widen in surprise, before his eyebrows furrow, and Tomoya can’t help but think he resembles an angry bunny. 

“What’s he doing with Hajime-chin? Is he pressuring him? Should I go over there and stop him?” 

Mitsuru grabs at their leaders arm and shakes his head. “No!! Nii-chan, they’re really happy!! We saw them laughing and smiling together!! Look they’re holding hands too, see?” 

Nazuna looks closer, and sighs. He can only describe the expression plastered on Kaoru’s face as fond. He also knows he’s seen that smile on Hajime before. Like he’s never been happier, like he’s never been worried about anything at all. It’s a look Nazuna wishes he’d wear more often.

A sigh, he ducks back down with his kouhai and looks down at the grass beneath them. “You’re right, they look fine, but if Kaoru-chin does anything or says anything to Hajime-chin to make him upset, he’ll really be sorry!” Nazuna huffs with a pout. Mitsuru laughs at it.

“Hakaze-senpai doesn’t seem like the type to go around hurting people on purpose though.” Tomoya ponders outloud.

Mitsuru nods with a hum, and points back over to where the two are still talking. “Wait look!! They’re moving now!” 

Both Nazuna and Tomoya turn their heads around to see. Hajime is getting up, it looks like. But he doesn’t release Kaoru’s hand, and Kaoru doesn’t let go either, though he stays seated in the grass. 

“They look like they’re in their own little world...” Tomoya whispers, bringing a hand up to grasp at the front of his sweater. 

“Mm, mm!” Mitsuru nods in agreement, looking starry-eyed. Hajime is standing now but their hands are still intertwined. He leans down just slightly so that he’s eye level with Kaoru.

Nazuna speaks but doesn’t look away, “Hey, doesn’t it kind of look like they’re...” he trails off, unsure how to finish his sentence when suddenly- suddenly?!

Hajime tilts his head to press a quick kiss to Kaoru’s lips, and Tomoya is sure all of their jaws just collectively dropped. 

“Did he?! Did Hajime-chan?! He?!” Mitsuru stumbles over his words, whipping his head back and forth from where Hajime is now pulling away from Kaoru, to his two unit mates staring in shock. Tomoya turns to Nazuna, and he worries his eyes will pop out of his head if they go any wider.

Both of Nazuna’s hands fly over his mouth, and Tomoya grabs at his arms. Hajime is walking away with a wave over his shoulder to Kaoru, and Kaoru waves back with a smile.

“Nii-chan! He’s coming over we should go, he’ll see us!!” Tomoya whispers loudly and pulls at his arms to get the other to stand up and move. Mitsuru just grins and laughs excitedly at the display before him. 

Kaoru flops backwards into the grass, and brings a hand up to touch his lips. Nazuna can see the smile stuck on his face. 

“Nii-chan! Mitsuru, help me!” Tomoya groans, when pulling at his unit leader’s arms doesn’t work, he moves to grab around his waist to make him stand up. He feels incredibly rude and disrespectful, but the thought of Hajime catching them watching him erases any lingering shame and replaces it with fear. “C’mon! If he sees us it’ll be-“

“Um!”

Tomoya nearly jumps out of his skin and they all whip around to look at the owner of that voice. 

Of course- it’s Hajime. His face is dusted warm pink, and he’s fiddling with the seam of his blazer sleeve.  
“What are you all doing down there?” 

Ah. They probably look kind of ridiculous. Tomoya is sure he saw some leaves stuck in Mitsuru’s hair, and he still has his arms wrapped around Nazuna from attempting to pull him up. 

Nazuna shoots up out of Tomoya’s arms, knocking him backwards. He flails his arms around in an attempt to gather his words.

“H-hawjime-chin! We- I- Miwtsuwu-chin lowst sowmethwing in the buwshews so we were-“

Mitsuru launches himself forwards at Hajime in front of Nazuna, grabbing his hands. 

“Hajime-chan!!!!! We saw you kiss Hakaze-senpai!!!! Are you dating?!” He shouts, grinning and practically bouncing up and down. Tomoya smacks his forehead.

Hajimes face flushes red so fast Tomoya is worried he might actually pass out, and it’s his turn to sputter and flail. “Mitsuru-kun! Don’t go around shouting something like that!” He scolds the other, but he looks like he’s about to combust from embarrassment.

“So are you?!” His lecture doesn’t deter Mitsuru, who only presses closer, clutching Hajime’s hands in his own.

“Mitsuru-kun! I told you not to shout! B-but... um,” His voice drops, barely audible. “to answer you, w-we are... I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner! But please don’t tell anyone else!” He pulls his hands out of Mitsuru’s and clutches his own face, looking away from them all.

Nazuna deflates, and lets out the longest sigh Tomoya has ever heard. Mitsuru bombards Hajime with questions, and Tomoya feels the confession slowly sink in. 

“Mitsuru-kun! Can we not talk about this here, please?” Hajime urges him to calm down, and turns away from him for a second to acknowledge Tomoya and Nazuna.

“Nii-chan, are you okay...?” He asks, so sincerely Nazuna can only smile back weakly. “Aha, Hajime-chin I’m... fine, yeah.”

“Tomoya-kun too?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine Hajime. Don’t worry about us right now. Tell us about you supposed boyfriend huh?” He finally stands up, and pokes at his friends shoulder to tease him.

“Tomoya-kun! Don’t say it like that! Come on, let’s go somewhere else, please?” He tugs Mitsuru back towards the school buildings, Nazuna follows with a sigh and Tomoya has no choice but to follow as well. He glances back over his shoulder one last time.

Kaoru is still lying on his back in the grass. Tomoya can’t see his face from here, but he can guess his senpai is probably still smiling.

When he turns back around, Hajime is smiling too, shy and embarrassed but Tomoya can still tell he’s happy. 

Nazuna huffs from next to him “raising kids is stressful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or mischaracterizations! :)


End file.
